In prior art hot runner systems, including shooting pots such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,324, it is apparent that shooting pots have large space requirements, especially when the shooting pots are individual to each mold cavity.
In addition, the prior art arrangements require accessory elements such as pneumatic piston-cylinder assemblies and piston rods to actuate the shooting pots. Obviously these accessories have additional space requirements.